An embodiment of the present invention relates generally to a dental simulator, and more particularly, to a dental simulator that can be easily customized to suit the preferences of the individual end user.
Before dental students are permitted to treat patients in a clinic, they develop their skills by using mannequins under the supervision of their instructors. Conventional clinical simulation workstations are known for use as dental teaching and practicing apparatus. Such conventional apparatuses typically include a rolling base, a torso, a pivotable or rotatable mannequin head, and instrument holders.
However, the longitudinal positions of the base, the torso, the mannequin head and the instrument holders of such conventional simulators are typically fixed. As such, conventional simulators are not adjustable to accommodate dental students whose heights and anatomy may vary.
Also, the electronic controls for the dental instruments included with such conventional simulators are typically provided directly on or in the instrument holders. As such, the instrument holders can only be moved to a limited number of positions, such that only a limited number of configurations of the instrument holders is possible. However, such limited number of instrument configurations may not suit the preferences of every individual end user.
Thus, it is an object of the present invention to provide a clinical simulation station in which various components of the dental simulator are adjustable in orientation to suit the varying preferences of different individual end users.